maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 16
Otome vs MAID is the 16th chapter of My-Otome series. The fated battle to determine who will be the defender of Windbloom begins. Miyu is obviously over powering her three Coral Otome opponents. Meanwhile, Reira arrives at Garderobe to escort the Prisoner No. 17. The prisoner's subordinates arrives at the Fuukakyuu battle grounds, making their move to set their leader free. Summary Mashiro yells from afar, telling Arika that she can do it and it would be for the Otome heart, but the Otome reluctantly agrees. As the other girls are watching the battle and cheering for them, Alyssa goes after Natsuki and asks if she wont watch Miyu's fight. Natsuki coldly tells the little girl that she has lot of work to do, and doesn't have time for childish games, and she knows that her Otome will win. What Alyssa heard saddens her, and tells to herself that Natsuki doesn't care about her. Miyu asks Alyssa her if there's something wrong, but the little girl says that there's nothing, and tells Miyu to do her best. On to the arena, Miyu tells the three that no matter how many Coral Otome are there, they wont be worthy opponents, angering Nina and Erstin. Sergey says it's interesting, and will now see the worth of the MAID series. The Prime Minister then declares the beginning of the battle. As Arika is expressing her worry to herself, which results on being spaced out, Miyu attacks her, causing Mashiro to be worried and angering Natsuki, why she let herself open. Shizuru asks why she don't go watch if she's worried, but the headmistress says that she is not, and she have work. Outside, Reira arrives. Miss Maria greets her, saying that she's been doing an exceptional work for Cardair, while Yukariko tells her that it's been a while. The Super human gets surprised that Yukariko is already a teacher, and the two conversed. Back at the battle, Erstin is being hit, while Nina goes behind the maid's back, locks her arm, and tells Arika to attack Miyu. However, Miyu gets a hold of Nina and tosses her into the ground. Natsuki is getting more frustrated of what's happening, and she cannot bear to watch the battle. Reira steps in, which surprises Natsuki, and says that she heard that the girl is not willing anymore to fight for her dignity as an Otome. The headmistress embarrassingly admits that the fighter is not smart. Reira tells Natsuki that it's not impossible even if the enemy is the MAID of Aries. Natsuki asks the Super human is she knows something, and Reira tells her not to underestimate her, as Meister Otomes know everything. As the battle progress, the girls are getting more frustrated, and Shiho adds that if any of the girls lose, the Trias will punish them. Natsuki, Reira and Shizuru arrives at the prison. It was stated that the second city of Cardair Empire, Mardock, were annihilated during the prisoner's attack, and there were several casualties and annihilation of one division before her capture. Reira then summons her Element, and states that after they question her, she would be pleased to see her executed. Natsuki and Shizuru opens her cell, and tells her to come out. At the room of the Emperor in the Cardair Palace, a person in a wheel chair tells that the escorting of No. 17 has begun, and it would be much better if he have gone with the rest of his Otomes. A man then eases his worry by saying that if it is the super human, everything will be alright. Back at the battle, Arika receives a beating from Miyu. Mashiro is obviously worried with Arika's performance. Arika then states her worry, and it turns out that she heard the conversation between Miyu and Alyssa about the little girl's desire for Natsuki to return to Aries, and if they win, the two would be separated again. Nina calls her naive, and Erstin asks her if it would be better if they were separated from Mashiro. Nina then tells Arika to step back, and invites Erstin to fight. Erstin rushes at Miyu and does her dance, the Un Deux Trois. Nina then comes in and punches the maid. Miyu counterattacks by releasing a stream of missiles coming from her legs. However, the two activates their Miryoku, with Erstin using the Super Bust Defense, catching all the missiles. Nina then emerges out of the smoke and kicks the maid, and uses her own, the Heart Break Strike. Now that the prisoner is on Reira's custody, she thanks Natsuki, Shizuru and Yukariko. Natsuki then offers the super human to accompany her until the border if she want. Back at the Fuukakyuu battle grounds, A light emerges out of the rubble cause by the explosion that Nina and Erstin made. The two wonders if that is Miryoku the maid proceeds on activating her "Mithril Dress". The feat shocks Mashiro and questions how she managed to activate a Robe, but Alyssa clarifies that what the maid is wearing is not a Robe, but a Mithril Dress. Miyu states that she will now go on full power from now on, and she then fires a gun at Erstin that shatters her Robe. She then adds that she analyzed all of the Coral's weak points. As the maid is about to deliver her finishing blow, two Slaves and Rad appears, shocking the combatants and Mashiro. Outside, a new Cyborg and two hooded figures are conversing. The Cyborg named Gal asks if the two are ready, something that the two affirmed. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Missiles *Hand Gun Abilities Used *Hand to Hand Combat *Enhanced Speed *Un Deux Trois *Mithril Dress GEMs Used *Coral GEM Robes Used *Coral Robe Items Used *None Miryoku Used *Super Bust Defense *Heart Break Strike Category:Chapters